my second chance at happiness
by TsukikoKitsuneHigurashi
Summary: this is the story of my second chance to find happiness and love
1. prologue

_**Prologue**_

My name is Christina Champlain. I'm seventeen years old, 5ft tall, and I have brown hair and eyes. I have pale skin and lots of freckles. I'm also chubby and very clumsy. My life hasn't been the best. People were constantly bullying me even my family. Simply because I was born different by being born with cat ears and tail, but unlike most people I got a second chance to find my happy ending. This is the story of how my life got turned upside down.

It was dark. I could barely see but I could hear just fine. They were laughing as I tripped and fell over nothing like usual. The group of four drunken guys caught up quickly the tallest one said, "So you thought you could run from us honey, well you can't." I whimpered, in fear they started following me when I left the library. I had seen something silver glint in the light so I ran. I wanted to scream but when I tried, all that came out was a squeak. They taped my mouth shut and started to beat and cut me. It hurt so much that I screamed but it was muffled because of the tape over my mouth. When I started to black out I thought 'This is the end I'm going to die.' As my vision was fading out and I was on the brink of unconsciousness, I heard snarling and screams, so I forced my eyes open to see someone who looked gorgeous from behind. Then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

All of a sudden I got jolted awake by a searing pain I screamed for days it seemed like. Then the pain slowly started fading everywhere, but shoulder blades and my heart, the heat went higher than ever before. then my heart and the pain both stopped at the same time. I heard some country music fade in and out. Someone squeezed my hand I flipped off of my back and landed in a crouch and hissed. I straightened up surprised. I had never hissed before. Then I ran because I was scared out of my mind.

I didn't know what happened but, it couldn't be good. At some point I realized it was snowing that's when I stopped. Then I sat down and started sobbing. When I finally stopped I just sat there. I had never felt so alone. Except for that night I had run from my boyfriend's house because I had found him cheating on me with my best friend. It had hurt so badly so I had run to one of the places I felt safe the library and sat there reading manga. When I finally left it was dark, and you guys know what happened next.

Now here I am on my own again but, this time without anywhere to go. Faintly I heard someone running towards me but I was lost in my thoughts so I didn't pay attention to it. I didn't when they appeared not even when they picked me up and ran. I only paid attention when someone started smoothing my hair that's when I started sobbing again. My mom used to do that to before she took off. The person who was smoothing my hair asked,

"What's your name dear?" I choked out "Christina Champlain." "Well I'm Gracie I have the power of teleporting, this is Dave has the power of healing, Edric has the power of controlling and understanding electronics, Rayen has the powers of a empath, Eric has the power of the element lighting, Bambi has the power of the element earth, Jayden has the power of the element air, Ailsa has the power of the element fire, Nala has the power of being able to control and grow plants anywhere, Jace has the power of the element water, and Bryan has the power to see souls. We're the Grave's, "she said pointing at them left to right. She was a beautiful woman who had vivid red hair and baby blue eyes, Dave had brown hair and stormy gray eyes, Edric had black hair and red eyes, Rayen had red brown hair and blue gray eyes, Eric had bronze hair and brown eyes, Bambi had blond hair and light green eyes, Jayden had orange hair with dark green eyes, Ailsa had blond hair and blue eyes, Nala had brown hair and green eyes, Jace had white blond hair and icy blue eyes, Bryan had red hair and lilac eyes. Bambi shyly said "Hi Christina." I whispered to her "Hi Bambi." For a while I just stared at the ground then I felt a finger under my chin and lift my head up to look at the owner of the finger it was Bryan I was suddenly mesmerized by his lilac eyes. Then he said "I bet your wondering what happened to you." I whispered, "Yes."

"Well" he said "for one you are now a vampire avian hybrids secondly I had smelt your blood so I went to investigate then I had seen what those low life's were doing to you so I scared them away and that's when I got my first good look at you even dyeing and bloody your soul was gorgeous to me. So I brought you here to Dave so he could change you thirdly when vampire avian hybrids fall in love for good they are mated that means they can never fall in love again. They will do everything in their power for them."

"Even die?" I asked. "Yes even die." he said. That's when Ailsa danced over with a mirror and set it in front of me. I gasped at how beautiful I looked, even my eyes which were a fiery orange "How long will my eyes be like this?" I asked. "A few weeks at the least it depends on how much blood was in your body which for you wasn't much. Then your eyes will go back to your normal color but more vivid but they will change colors depending on your mood but the colors are different for each person "I then noticed my wings "Why do we all have big bird wings?"

Edric chuckled and said, "Well you see there are theses scientists who we call the white coats there as old as the first vampires when the first vampire was born they graphite it with bird DNA which made it have big bird wings which every vampire no matter how their made gets wings that fits their personality we also get powers of whatever Greek god or goddess chooses us. The Cherokees call us angels of death."

Dave then stated, "Christina we should find out who claims you pretty soon." Right as he said that I started glowing a rainbow of different colored lights. "Wh-whats happening to me?!" I cried out.

4


End file.
